


С привкусом любви...

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, да я написала порно с чаями, мне было 14 и мне не стыдно, что вы мне сделаете я в другом городе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Чёрный чай с жасмином всегда была идеалом для Китайского чая.
Relationships: Чёрный чай с жасмином/Китайский чай
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	С привкусом любви...

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует маленькая загвоздка в родах, как будет чай в женском роде, я честно не могу представить. Так что пусть останется так.  
> Логики, как и смысла, давно нет в живых. Просто кто-то пэйрингует программы, а я чаи.

Черный чай с жасмином всегда была идеалом для Китайского чая. 

Её насыщенный, приятный аромат так манил к себе, притягивал и не желал отпускать. Цвет, форма, размер её чаинок был, как ей казалось, идеальным. А её упаковке, стоящей на другом конце полки, она тихо завидовала. С виду это была обычная чёрная железная коробка с белыми, нарисованными изысканными цветами жасмина. Однако каждая линия заставляла восхищаться своей изящностью и простотой одновременно. 

В такие моменты ей становилось безумно стыдно и за свой невзрачный, слишком тонкий аромат, и за обычную круглую банку со старинными китайскими зонтами из красной ткани.

Была бы воля Китайского чая, она либо попыталась преодолеть эти жалкие полметра, достигнуть своей мечты и признаться Жасмину во всём. И о её красоте, и о запахе, и о собственном уважении, попросила бы стать друзьями, дабы быть хоть чуточку ближе, и, возможно, позже рассказала о собственных чувствах...

Либо она тут же сгорела от стыда за своё существование и свои мысли.

Всё это продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы не один случай:

Молодая хозяйка хотела заварить себе на утро свой любимый чёрный чай, но случайно задела и китайский. На удивление, банка была плохо закрыта, хотя девушка с детства закрывала их так, что даже взрослый, могучий мужчина просил её помощи. Упаковка упала, жалобно звякнув при ударе о деревянную поверхность, а горсть чаинок упала в заварочный чайник, прямо к жасминовому, остальная же часть живописным узором украшала всю столешницу и пол. Хозяйка, которая и так очень хотела спать, ведь время было давно за полночь, чертыхнулась, собрала в банку то, что можно было ещё спасти, и подмела пол. Заглянув в чайник, она поняла, что матушка Лень не позволит ей выковыривать чаинки из свежепомытой посуды, а от результата она никак не помрёт, и просто налила туда кипяток, накрыла полотенцем и, плюнув на всё, ушла спать.

В этот момент Китайский благодарила всех производителей чая и в то же время проклинала их. Оказаться наедине со своим идеалом слишком… смущающе и страшно. Как она отреагирует на это? Что скажет? Начнёт злиться или?.. Что за вздор? Конечно же, она будет злиться! Она ведь _такая_ , а Китайский совершенно другая. Поэтому для неё стало полнейшим шоком, когда почувствовала, как кто-то настойчиво прижимается к ней своими чаинками, словно говоря: «Ты нужна мне», предупреждая, что сейчас будет жарко, но совершенно не от кипятка, советуя держаться покрепче… И она ответила. Робко, неумело и жутко стыдясь, но ответила, безмолвно на всё соглашаясь.

А потом всё началось. В обжигающе горячей воде Жасмин элегантно пригласила её и, не дожидаясь ответа, закружила с ней в необузданном танце. Китайский из-за всех сил доверчиво льнула к Чёрному, признаваясь во всём и получая за это ласковые поглаживания. Самое интересное началось с наступлением «ночи». Жар воды, своевольная темнота, срывающая все маски, трение чаинок, бесконечное смущение и обжигающая страсть сводили с ума, отключали такую ненужную сейчас функцию, как «думать», заставляли только получать удовольствие, утопая в глубине взаимного влечения…

Жасминовый чай с трепетом наблюдала, как её милая явно испытывала острое наслаждение. А ведь ещё недавно она действительно не думала, что Китайский решиться на это. И сейчас, когда её неопытная, но очень отзывчивая любовница слегка темнеет, она просит лишь одного и испытывает невероятный прилив счастья, получив ответ во время пика. Этот стеснительный чай, стоящий в обычной круглой банке со старинными китайскими зонтами из красной ткани на другой стороне полки, добровольно согласилась быть её на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Наутро девушка, всё же интересующаяся получившейся смесью, решила рискнуть и попробовать. Лёгкий, чуть сладковатый вкус дарил неописуемое наслаждение, запах чем-то напоминал лилию, а едва заметная горчинка при послевкусии только увеличивала впечатление.

\- Странно, - тихо выдохнула она. Как бы то ни было, но этот горячий напиток приносил уют и наполнял душу чувством любви и добра. Может, дело в правильном сочетании обоих чаёв? Или нет?..

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей милой сестре за эту идею и вопрос: "Как кончает чай?" в час ночи.


End file.
